


Celebration

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, I'll edit it tomorrow if I see mistakes, It's 1AM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing during sex, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuri puts on make-up, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuri wants to look pretty for Viktor. He puts on make-up and a short see-through kimono. They enjoy a round of birthday sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filthy smut. Happy birthday, Viktor ;)

Yuri bit his lip in trepidation and building excitement as he stared at the materials he had gathered for tonight. He tentatively grabbed the golden bottle before sighing as he opened it and started to smother the shimmering golden liquid on his freshly bathed skin. Gold now glimmered brightly on his pale skin even in the dim lights of the bathroom.

After he had finished, he started applying make-up on his face. Dabs of concealer on imperfections, coats of mascara on lashes, edges contoured, yellow shimmers on shadows of his round eyes, lips coated in golden gloss, and he was done.

He just had to put on the outfit. His eyes strayed towards it before pink tinged his cheeks.

He was the one who had picked it out and decided to wear it, but somehow, the act of dressing it in for Viktor’s view was somehow flustering him.

He steeled his resolve before firmly grasping the outfit and proceeded to clothe himself. It was a tiny kimono made of very sheer black fabric. To finish it off, he tied the silky golden ribbon around his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

He could hardly recognise himself as the timid Katsuki Yuri. He looked _seductive_. Well, that was the look he had been aiming for but still. His hair was fortunately, still slicked back with a few strands escaping the hold of the gel to frame his face like when he was skating. (Viktor had gladly fixed his hair earlier.) The normally pale skin of his body shone and glittered with the lotion he had applied. The kimono he wore did not leave much to the imagination as it hardly slipped past his underwear. He also hadn’t worn anything underneath except for his black boxer briefs.

He scrutinised himself in the mirror once more, and decided he was ready. He fixed his lips into a seductive smirk before walking out of the bathroom to sprawl himself across Viktor’s bed.

His heart pounded like a drum out of anxiety and excitement at what he was about to do. It almost felt like an eternity had passed as he laid there in wait before he finally heard steady footsteps towards his room.

The door slid open.

“Yuri!” his lover cried out cheerfully before falling silent with a gasp as he stared at the alluring sight in front. Viktor was fresh out of the hot spring, only clad in a fluffy white towel. Water was still faintly glistening on the defined plane of his chest.

His blue eyes hooded as he stared intensely at Yuri. Yuri only smirked teasingly and made a come hither motion with his finger even as his cheeks tinged with a rosy pink.

“Yuri,” he said softly. Viktor’s tone was very different from when he had opened the door. Lust was clear in his eyes as he ran a hand down his lover’s leg and noting how Yuri shivered at the touch.

“Do you like what you see, Viktor?” Yuri asked in a faux innocent tone as he yanked the towel off Viktor’s waist and positioning himself on Viktor’s lap.

“Loving it,” Viktor replied, his voice husky.

He pulled Yuri’s face close to his for a kiss. He traced the glistening bottom lip with his thumb as he leaned in close.

“You told me you wouldn’t kiss it unless it wasn’t gold. Isn’t that right, Viktor?”

Viktor responded by kissing him and grabbing his ass. Mouths falling open hungrily as Viktor eagerly mapped out the cavern with his tongue while Yuri compliantly let him do so and fisted the silvery strands of Viktor’s hair.

They parted from their kiss. A string of saliva connected them momentarily as they separated.

“I want to see all of you,” commented Viktor as he made a move to undo the belt of Yuri’s kimono.

He was faintly shocked when Yuri slapped his eager hand away.

“No,” Yuri breathed out. He leant in to whisper in Viktor’s ear. The hot puffs of breath against Viktor’s ear made him shiver in arousal.

“Let me give you a show, Viktor,” Yuri said as they put their faces close together once again. More strands were framing Yuri’s face as the gel slowly lost the hold over his usually messy hair.

Yuri’s brown tinged with deep red eyes stared at Viktor with intensity that Viktor had only seen before when Yuri had told him to look only at him before gliding off to seduce Viktor with his short program.

“Look at me, Viktor,” Yuri demanded, biting golden lips which Viktor wanted so badly to partake in again, but he only nodded dumbly as Yuri grabbed a pot hidden behind their stack of pillows and stripped his boxers before he spread his legs, exposed to Viktor’s intense gaze.

He opened it before sensually dipping and coating his fingers generously. Yuri only stopped when they were slickened sufficiently.

The two lovers were staring at each other’s lust glazed eyes as Yuri slid two fingers inside at once with a faint breathy moan.

He scissored his opening gently before pumping a finger in and out. He would let a gasp or a moan at each motion he made with his fingers. He suddenly cried out suddenly when his fingers reached that _spot_.

He moaned louder at the stimulation. His eyes closed in pleasure. Yuri’s eyes fluttered open when he felt another hand reaching his entrance. Another finger joined his two fingers inside.

“Viktor,” he needily groaned out at the stimulation.

“Yuri,” echoed Viktor.

“Ahhh,” he moaned out as Viktor moved his finger around, stretching him. His sweat was making the yukata stick to his skin and the silky fabric clothed his erect cock.

Viktor then prodded the area which made him see stars in his vision.

 _“Kimochi,”_ he moaned, slipping into his native tongue as he lost himself in the haze of pleasure.

“Coming,” he managed to pant before ejaculating. Sticky white fluid clinging between his legs and parts of the kimono he still wore.

He was rewarded by the sight of Viktor holding his erect cock and sliding his hand up and down on it as he peered through half-lidded eyes. He stopped the motion by grabbing Viktor’s wrist to stop the motion.

Viktor looked hopelessly needy, and it sparked Yuri’s arousal even further.

“Come,” he said as he guided Viktor to the edge of the bed and kneeling down below him. His face was flush to Viktor’s long erect cock.

Despite of all the sexual acts he had just done, his shy side peeked through as his face was close to his lover’s manhood.

The sight of Yuri’s blushing face so close to his cock made Viktor groan at the sight.

“Yuri, please,” he begged, thrusting his hips out needily.

The sight of Viktor flushed and needy because of him made Yuri feel heady. He felt his confidence come back even if it was his first time doing such an act.

He stripped himself out of the Yukata he wore painfully slowly in Viktor’s opinion. He carefully shed the garment on the floor before kneeling again and licking his lips while staring at Viktor’s cock.

" _Itadakimasu_ ,” he said huskily before taking in as much of Viktor as he can carefully. He gripped Viktor’s back, hands balled into fists while the one receiving his eager attention groaned as Yuri began to suck.

The sight of Yuri’s golden lips stretched around his cock was almost enough to make Viktor come undone when he looked down.

He moaned as Yuri licked the vein on the underside of his dick before licking the precum beading at the tip.

“More please,” he found himself breathily saying.

Yuri hummed in response with Viktor’s cock still in his mouth, and the sensation of vibrations around him made him come with a groan.

Yuri didn’t attempt to pull away as he ejaculated. He swallowed the bitter liquid. Though, droplets of white slipped past his mouth as his mouth detached from Viktor’s cock.

Viktor was still enjoying his post orgasm haze when he dimly felt himself being pushed back to the headboard of the bed.

Hands were suddenly firmly grasping his cock and stroking it to hardness.

“Yuri,” he moaned out. “Please.”

Viktor didn’t even know what exactly he was pleading for, but he just wanted more.He felt Yuri settle on his lap again and he was suddenly swearing in Russian.

Yuri had braced himself by holding Viktor’s muscled shoulders as he slid the tip of Viktor’s cock inside him. He took a deep breath before sinking down on it and moans filled the room. Yuri hissed at the burning sensation of being stretched so open like never before then Viktor thrust his hips up, hitting Yuri’s spot which resulted in a moan, so he repeated the action delightedly.

It still stung, but pleasure was overpowering the pain now.

Yuri met Viktor halfway, and sunk down further as the other thrust his hips up.

“You feel so good, Yuri. Simply amazing… Do that again,” Viktor babbled, lost to the pleasurable sensation as Yuri bounced up and down on his cock. He was still wincing at the stretch, but Viktor hit that spot as he thrusted.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and moans filled the room as they both lost themselves in the haze of passion they were experiencing. Viktor grabbed Yuri’s bobbing cock and stroked it in time with his upward thrusts. Russian swears slipped from his lips as Yuri clenched every time that he simultaneously slid his hand up and down in tandem with the pace of their fucking.  Yuri was shamelessly moaning without abandon now, and Viktor did the same as they both neared completion.

“Look at me, Viktor,” Yuri said, sounding slightly out of breath.

Viktor did so, and their glazed eyes met.

Cloudy blue and hazy darkened brown orbs met as Viktor thrust up and Yuri thrust down, clenching.

Seeing each other’s eyes during such an intimate act made them reach completion simultaneously. White splattering on sweat soaked skin and once clean sheets.

“Happy birthday, Viktor,” panted Yuri, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor pressed a kiss into his hair and embraced him closer in thanks.


End file.
